1. Field of the Invention
An antimicrobial formulation consisting of a mixture of organic acids and aldehydes where such combination resulted in synergistic response as compared to the addition of high levels of the other component.
2. Background
The Centers for Disease Control and Prevention (CDC) estimates that roughly one out of six Americans or 48 million people are sickened by food borne illnesses each year. Another 128,000 are hospitalized and approximately 3,000 die of food borne disease every year. In a 2011 report the CDC estimated that 20,000 cases of Salmonella resulted in hospitalization, and that 378 of these cases resulted in death. It has also estimated that E. coli 0157:H7 causes approximately 62,000 cases of food borne disease and approximately 1,800 food borne illness-related hospitalizations in the United States.
A study by the Pew Charitable Trusts of Georgetown University suggested that food borne illnesses cost the United States $152 billion in health-related expenses each year.
As the world trends toward more natural and/or organic antimicrobials, the need to find them has resulted in a great amount of research, as well as increased cost for new raw materials due to the low commercial availability of these new natural/organic products.
Formaldehyde has been use as an antiseptic for many years. Two patents, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,547,987 and 5,591,467, teach the use of formaldehyde to control Salmonella in animal feed. These patents do not suggest that a combination of formaldehyde and an organic acid would provide a synergistic effect, as described in the present invention.
New antimicrobials have been found in many plants. These antimicrobials protect plants from bacterial, fungal, viral and insect infestation. These antimicrobials, which are components of the plant essential oils, can be acidic, alcohol or aldehyde-based chemicals.
One of the volatile compound used in this invention is trans-2-hexenal, which is six-carbon aldehyde with a conjugated double bond, C6H10O and MW=98.14. Aldehydes are represented by the general formula RCHO, where R is can be hydrogen or an aromatic, aliphatic or a heterocyclic group. They are moderately soluble in water and solubility decreases as the molecular weight increases. Unsaturated aliphatic aldehydes includes, propenal, trans-2-butenal, 2-methyl-2-butenal, 2-methyl-(E)-2-butenal, 2-pentenal, trans-2-hexenal, trans-2-hexen-1-ol, 2-methyl-2-pentanal, 2-isopropylpropenal, 2-ethyl-2-butenal, 2-ethyl-2-hexenal, (Z)-3-hexenal, 3,7-dimethyl-6-octenal, 3,7-dimethyl-2,6-octadienal, (2E)-3,7-dimethyl-2-6-octadienal, (2Z)-3,7-dimethyl-2,6-octadienal, trans-2-nonenal, (2E,6Z)-nonadienal, 10-undecanal, 2-dodecenal, 2,4-hexadienal and others.
Trans-2-hexenal is present in many edible plants such as apples, pears, grapes, strawberries, kiwi, tomatoes, olives, etc. The use of plants and plant extracts have been successful in studies looking for new anti-microbials. For example, cashew apple was effective against Helicobacter pylori and S. cholerasuis (50-100 ug/ml). The two main components were found to be anacardic acid and trans-2-hexenal. The minimum inhibitory activity and minimum biocidal activity of trans-2-hexenal were determined to be 400 and 800 ug/ml, respectively (Kubo, J.; Lee, J. R.; Kubo, I. Anti-Helicobacter pylori Agents from the Cashew Apple. J. Agric. Food Chem. 1999, v. 47, 533-537; Kubo, I. And K. Fujita, Naturally Occurring Anti-Salmonella Agents. J. Agric. Food Chem. 2001, v. 49, 5750-5754). Kim and Shin found that trans-2-hexenal (247 mg/L) was effective against B. cereus, S. typhimurium, V. parahaemolyticus, L. monocytogenes, S. aureus and E. coli O157:H7 (Kim, Y. S.; Shin, D. H. Volatile Constituents from the Leaves of Callicarpa japonica Thunb. and Their Antibacterial Activities. J. Agric. Food Chem. 2004, v. 52, 781-787). Nakamura. and Hatanaka (Green-leaf-derived C6-aroma compounds with potent antibacterial action that act on both gram-negative and gram-positive bacteria. J. Agric. Food Chem. 2002, v. 50 no, 26, 7639-7644) demonstrated that (3E)-hexenal was effective in controlling Staphylococcus aureus, E. coli and Salmonella typhimurium at a level of 3-30 ug/ml. Trans-2-hexenal completely inhibited proliferation of both P. syringae pathovars (570 ug/L of air) and E. coli (930 micrograms/L of air) (Deng, W.; Hamilton-Kemp, T.; Nielsen, M.; Anderson, R.; Collins, G.; Hilderbrand, D. Effects of Six-Carbon Aldehydes and Alcohols on Bacterial Proliferation. J. Agric. Food Chem. 1993, v. 41, 506-510). It was observed that trans-2-hexenal at 250 ug/ml was effective at inhibiting the growth of Phoma mycelium (Saniewska, S. and M. Saniewski, 2007. The effect of trans-2-hexenal and trans-2-nonenal on the mycelium growth of Phoma narcissi in vitro, Rocz. A R. Pozn. CCCLXXXIII, Ogrodn. V. 41, 189-193). In a study to control mold in fruits it was found that trans-2-hexenal was not phytotoxic to apricots, but it was phytotoxic for peaches and nectarines at 40 μL/L (Neri, F., M. Mari, S. Brigati and P. Bertolini, 2007, Fungicidal activity of plant volatile compounds for controlling Monolinia laxa in stone fruit, Plant Disease v. 91, no. 1, 30-35). Trans-2-hexenal (12.5 μL/L) was effective on controlling Penicillium expansum that causes blue mold (Neri, F.; Mari, M.; Menniti, A.; Brigati, S.; Bertolini, P. Control of Penicillium expansum in pears and apples by trans-2-hexenal vapours. Postharvest Biol. and Tech. 2006, v. 41, 101-108. Neri, F.; Mari, M.; Menniti, A. M.; Brigati, S. Activity of trans-2-hexenal against Penicillium expansum in ‘Conference’ pears. J. Appl. Micrbiol. 2006, v. 100, 1186-1193). Fallik, E. et. al. (Trans-2-hexenal can stimulate Botrytis cinerea growth in vitro and on strawberries in vivo during storage, J. ASHS. 1998, v. 123, no. (5, 875-881) and Hamilton-Kemp, et. al, (J. Agric. Food Chem. 1991, v. 39, no. 5, 952-956) suggested that trans-2-hexenal vapors inhibited the germination of Botrytis spores and apple pollen.
US Published Application No. 2007/0087094 suggests the use of at least two microbiocidally active GRAS compounds in combination with less than 50% alcohol (isopropanol or isopropanol/ethanol) as a microbicide. Trans-2-hexenal could be considered one of the GRAS compounds (Schuer. Process for Improving the Durability of, and/or Stabilizing, Microbially Perishable Products. US Published Application No. 2007/0087094). Also, Archbold et. al. observed that the use of 2-hexenal at 0.86 or 1.71 mmol (100 or 200 microliters neat compound per 1.1 L container, respectively) for 2 weeks as for postharvest fumigation of seedless table grapes showed promise for control of mold (Archbold, D.; Hamilton-Kemp, T.; Clements, A.; Collins, R. Fumigating ‘Crimson Seedless’ Table Grapes with (E)-2-Hexenal Reduces Mold during Long-term Postharvest Storage. HortScience. 1999, v. 34, no. (4, 705-707).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,698,599 suggests a method to inhibit mycotoxin production in a foodstuff by treating it with trans-2-hexenal. Trans-2-hexenal completely inhibited the growth of A. flavus, P. notatum, A. alternate, F. oxysporum, Cladosporium species, B. subtilis and A. tumerfaciens at a concentration of 8 ng/L air. When comparing trans-2-hexenal to citral in controlling yeast (105 CFU/bottle) in beverages it was found that 25 ppm of trans-2-hexenal and thermal treatment (56° C. for 20 min) was equivalent to 100-120 ppm citral. In beverages that were not thermally treated, 35 ppm of trans-2-hexenal was necessary to stabilize them (Belletti, N.; Kamdem, S.; Patrignani, F.; Lanciotti, R.; Covelli, A.; Gardini, F. Antimicrobial Activity of Aroma Compounds against Saccharomyces cerevisiae and Improvement of Microbiological Stability of Soft Drinks as Assessed by Logistic Regression. AEM. 2007, v. 73, no. 17, 5580-5586). Not only has trans-2-hexenal has been used as antimicrobial but also been observed to be effective in the control of insects. Volatiles (i.e. trans-2-hexenal) were effective against beetles such as Tibolium castaneum, Rhyzopertha dominica, Sitophilus granaries, Sitophilus orazyzae and Cryptolestes perrugineus (Hubert, J.; Munzbergova, Z.; Santino, A. Plant volatile aldehydes as natural insecticides against stored-product beetles. Pest Manag. Sci. 2008, v. 64, 57-64). U.S. Pat. No. 6,201,026 (Hammond et al. Volatile Aldehydes as Pest Control Agents) suggests of an organic aldehyde of 3 or more carbons for the control of aphides.
Several patents suggest the use of trans-2-hexenal as a fragrance or perfume. U.S. Pat. No. 6,596,681 suggests the use of trans-2-hexenal as a fragrance in a wipe for surface cleaning. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,387,866, 6,960,350 and 7,638,114 suggest the use of essential oil or terpenes (for example trans-2-hexenal) as perfume for antimicrobial products. U.S. Pat. No. 6,479,044 demonstrates an antibacterial solution comprising an anionic surfactant, a polycationic antibacterial and water, where an essential oil is added as perfume. This perfume could be a terpene such as trans-2-hexenal or other type of terpenes. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,323,171, 6,121,224 and 5,911,915 demonstrate an antimicrobial purpose microemulsion containing a cationic surfactant where an essential oil is added as a perfume. This perfume can contain various terpenes including trans-2-hexenal. U.S. Pat. No. 6,960,350 demonstrates an antifungal fragrance where a synergistic effect was found when different terpenes were used in combinations (for example trans-2-hexenal with benzaldehyde).
The mode of action of trans-2-hexenal is thought to be alteration of the cell membrane due to a reaction of the unsaturated aldehyde with sulfhydryl or cysteine residues, or the formation of Schiff bases with amino groups in peptides and proteins (Deng, W.; Hamilton-Kemp, T.; Nielsen, M.; Anderson, R.; Collins, G.; Hilderbrand, D. Effects of Six-Carbon Aldehydes and Alcohols on Bacterial Proliferation. J. Agric. Food Chem. 1993, v. 41, 506-510). Trans-2-hexenal is reported to act as a surfactant but it likely permeates by passive diffusion across the plasma membrane. Once inside the cells, its α,β-unsaturated aldehyde moiety reacts with biologically important nucleophilic groups. This aldehyde moiety is known to react with sulphydryl groups mainly by 1,4-addition under physiological conditions (Patrignani, F.; Lucci, L.; Belletti, N.; Gardini, F.; Guerzoni, M. E.; Lanciotti, R. Effects of sub-lethal concentrations of hexanal and 2-(E)-hexenal on membrane fatty acid composition and volatile compounds of Listeria monocytogenes, Staphylococcus aureus, Salmonella enteritidis and Escherichia coli. International J. Food Micro. 2008, v. 123, 1-8).
It was suggested that the inhibition of Salmonella typhimurim and Staphylococcus aureus by trans-2 hexenal is due to the hydrophobic and hydrogen bonding of its partition in the lipid bilayer. The destruction of electron transport systems and the perturbation of membrane permeability have also been suggested as modes of action (Gardini, F.; Lanciotti, R.; Guerzoni, M. E. Effect of trans-2-hexenal on the growth of Aspergillus flavus in relation to its concentration, temperature and water activity. Letters in App. Microbiology. 2001, v. 33, 50-55). The inhibition of P. expansum decay may be due to damage to fungal membranes of germinating conidia. (Neri, F.; Mari, M.; Menniti, A.; Brigati, S.; Bertolini, P. Control of Penicillium expansum in pears and apples by trans-2-hexenal vapours. Postharvest Biol. and Tech. 2006, v. 41, 101-108; Neri, F.; Mari, M.; Menniti, A. M.; Brigati, S. Activity of trans-2-hexenal against Penicillium expansum in ‘Conference’ pears. J. Appl. Micrbiol. 2006, v. 100, 1186-1193).
Studies have been performed to compare trans-2-hexenal to similar compounds. Deng et. al. showed that unsaturated volatiles, trans-2-hexenal and trans-2-hexen-1-ol, exhibited a greater inhibitory effect than the saturated volatiles, hexanal and 1-hexanol (Deng, W.; Hamilton-Kemp, T.; Nielsen, M.; Anderson, R.; Collins, G.; Hilderbrand, D. Effects of Six-Carbon Aldehydes and Alcohols on Bacterial Proliferation. J. Agric. Food Chem. 1993, v. 41, 506-510). Trans-2-hexenal was more active than hexanal, nonanal and trans-2-octenal against all ATCC bacterial strains (Bisignano, G.; Lagana, M. G.; Trombetta, D.; Arena, S.; Nostro, A.; Uccella, N.; Mazzanti, G.; Saija, A. In vitro antibacterial activity of some aliphatic aldehydes from Oleo europaea L. FEMS Microbiology Letters. 2001, v. 198, 9-13). Others have found that (E)-2-hexenal had lower minimal fungal-growth-inhibiting concentrations than hexanal, 1-hexanol, (E)-2-hexen-1-ol, and (Z)-3-hexen-1-ol as determined for several species of molds, basically aldehydes>ketones>alcohols (Andersen, R. A.; Hamilton-Kemp, T.; Hilderbrand, D. F.; McCraken Jr., C. T.; Collins, R. W.; Fleming, P. D. Structure—Antifungal Activity Relationships among Volatile C6 and C9 Aliphatic Aldehydes, Ketones, and Alcohols. J. Agric. Food Chem. 1994, v. 42, 1563-1568). Hexenal and hexanoic acid were more effective than hexanol in inhibiting salmonella (Kubo, I. And K. Fujita, Naturally Occurring Anti-Salmonella Agents. J. Agric. Food Chem. 2001, v. 49, 5750-5754).
Muroi et al suggested that trans-2-hexenal exhibited broad antimicrobial activity but its biological activity (50 to 400 μg/mL) is usually not potent enough to be considered for practical applications (Muroi, H.; Kubo, A.; Kubo, I. Antimicrobial Activity of Cashew Apple Flavor Compounds. J. Agric. Food Chem. 1993, v. 41, 1106-1109). Studies have shown that trans-2-hexenal can potentiate the effectiveness of certain types of antimicrobials. Several patents suggest the use of potentiators for aminoglycoside antibiotics (U.S. Pat. No. 5,663,152), and potentiators for polymyxin antibiotic (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,776,919 and 5,587,358). These potentiators can include indol, anethole, 3-methylindole, 2-hydroxy-6-R-benzoic acid or 2-hexenal. A strong synergic effect was observed when trans-2-eptenal, trans-2-nonenal, trans-2-decenal and (E,E)-2,4-decadienal were tested together (1:1:1:1 ratio) against ATCC and clinically isolated microbial strains (Bisignano, G.; Lagana, M. G.; Trombetta, D.; Arena, S.; Nostro, A.; Uccella, N.; Mazzanti, G.; Saija, A. In vitro antibacterial activity of some aliphatic aldehydes from Oleo europaea L. FEMS Microbiology Letters. 2001, v. 198, 9-13).
Humans are exposed daily to trans-2-hexenal through consumption of food and beverages. Human exposures to trans-2-hexenal are ˜350 μg/kg/day, with 98% derived from natural sources and 2% from artificial flavoring. It is unlikely that trans-2-hexenal would be toxic to humans since toxic levels in rats are 30 times higher than normal intake by humans (Stout, M. D.; Bodes, E.; Schoonhoven, R.; Upton, P. B.; Travlos, G. S.; Swenberg, J. A. Toxicity, DNA Binding, and Cell Proliferation in Male F344 Rats following Short-term Gavage Exposures to Trans-2-Hexenal. Soc. Toxicologic. Pathology Mar. 24 2008, 1533-1601 online). In another rat study, feeding trans-2-hexenal at dietary levels of 0 (control), 260, 640, 1600 or 4000 ppm fed for 13 wk did not induce any changes in hematological parameters or organ weights. At 4000 ppm there was a reduction in body weight and intake, but it was not significant (Gaunt, I. F.; Colley, J. Acute and Short-term Toxicity Studies on trans-2-Hexenal. Fd Cosmet. Toxicol. 1971, v. 9, 775-786).
Even in fruits, twenty four hours to seven days exposure of pears and apples to trans-2-hexenal (12.5 μL/L did not affect fruit appearance, color, firmness, soluble solids content or titratable acidity. In a trained taste panel, no significant differences in the organoleptic quality of untreated and trans-2-hexenal treated “Golden Delicious” apples were observed, while maintenance of off-flavors was perceived in “Bartlett”, “Abate Fetel” and “Royal Gala” fruit (Neri, F.; Mari, M.; Menniti, A.; Brigati, S.; Bertolini, P. Control of Penicillium expansum in pears and apples by trans-2-hexenal vapours. Postharvest Biol. and Tech. 2006, 41, 101-108; Neri, F.; Mari, M.; Menniti, A. M.; Brigati, S. Activity of trans-2-hexenal against Penicillium expansum in ‘Conference’ pears. J. Appl. Micrbiol. 2006, v. 100, 1186-1193).
Citral and cinnamaldehyde, have been found to be antifungal. The mode of action of these aldehydes is by reacting with the sulfur group (—SH) from fungi (Ceylan E and D Fung. Antimicrobial Activity of Spices. J. Rapid Methods in Microbiology. 2004 v. 12, 1-55).
U.S. Pat. No. 6,750,256 and RE 39543 suggest the use of aromatic aldehydes like α-hexyl cinnamic aldehyde for the control of ant population but does not suggest any synergistic effect of the aldehyde in combination with a organic acid to improve effectiveness or a reduction on the active ingredient or their effectiveness on bacterial control.
The essential oil of Coriandrum sativum contains 55.5% of aldehydes which has been effective on preventing growth of gram positive and gram negative bacteria. These aldehydes include: n-octanal, nonanal, 2E-hexenal, decanal, 2E-decenal, undecenal, dodecanal, 2E-dodecenal, tridecanal, 2E-tridecene-1-al and 3-dodecen-1-al (Matasyoh, J. C., Z. C. Maiyo, R. R. Ngure and R. Chepkorir. Chemical Composition and Antimicrobial Activity of the Essential Oil of Coriandrum sativum. Food Chemistry. 2009 v. 113, 526-529).
Furfural, a cyclic aldehyde, is currently used as fungicide and nematicide but there are no reports of its use in combination with an organic acid i.e., nonanoic acid, as demonstrated in the present invention.
Two aldehydes, n-decanal and nonanal were effective at controlling fungal growth (Dilantha Fernando, W. G., R. Ramaranthnam, A. Krihnamoorthy and S. Savchuck. Identification and use of potential organic antifungal volatiles in biocontrol. Soil Biology and Biochemistry. 2005 v. 37, 955-964)
The prior art has not suggested or observed that the use of aldehydes in combination with organic acids improved the antimicrobial activity of either of the components by themselves. It has suggested synergy with the combination of essential oils and as potentiators of antibiotics.
Commercial mold inhibitors and bactericides are composed of single organic or a mixture of organic acids and formaldehyde. These acids are primarily propionic, benzoic acid, butyric acid, acetic, and formic acid. Organic acids have been a major additive to reduce the incidence of food borne infections. The mechanism by which small chain fatty acids exert their antimicrobial activity is that undissociated (RCOOH=non-ionized) acids are lipid permeable and in this way they can cross the microbial cell wall and dissociate in the more alkaline interior of the microorganism (RCOOH->RCOO−+H+) making the cytoplasm unstable for survival. (Van Immerseel, F., J. B. Russell, M. D. Flythe, I. Gantois, L. Timbermont, F. Pasmans, F. Haesebrouck, and R. Ducatelle. 2006. The use of organic acids to combat Salmonella in poultry: a mechanistic explanation of the efficacy, Avian Pathology. v. 35, no. 3, 182-188; Paster, N. 1979, A commercial study of the efficiency of propionic acid and acid and calcium propionate as fungistats in poultry feed, Poult. Sci. v. 58, 572-576).
Pelargonic acid (nonanoic acid) is a naturally occurring fatty acid. It is an oily, colorless fluid, which at lower temperature becomes solid. It has a faint odor compared to butyric acid and is almost insoluble in water. Pelargonic acid has been used as a non-selective herbicide. Scythe (57% pelargonic acid, 3% related fatty acids and 40% inert material) is a broad-spectrum post-emergence or burn-down herbicide produced by Mycogen/Dow Chemicals. The herbicidal mode of action of pelargonic acid is due first to membrane leakage during darkness and daylight and second to peroxidation driven by radicals originating during daylight by sensitized chlorophyll displaced from the thylakoid membrane (B. Lederer, T. Fujimori., Y. Tsujino, K. Wakabayashi and P Boger, 2004. Phytotoxic activity of middle-chain fatty acids II: peroxidation and membrane effects. Pesticide Biochemistry and Physiology 80: 151-156).
Chadeganipour and Haims (2001) showed that the minimum inhibitory concentration (MIC) of medium chain fatty acids to prevent growth of M. gypseum was 0.02 mg/ml capric acid and for pelargonic acid 0.04 mg/ml on solid media and 0.075 mg/ml capric acid and 0.05 mg/ml pelargonic in liquid media. These acids were tested independently and not as a mixture (Antifungal activities of pelargonic and capric acid on Microsporum gypseum” Mycoses v. 44, no 3-4, 109-112). N. Hirazawa, et. al. (Antiparasitic effect of medium-chain fatty acids against ciliated Crptocaryon irritans infestation in the red sea bream Pagrus major, 2001, Aquaculture v. 198, 219-228) found that nonanoic acid as well as C6 to C10 fatty acids were effective in controlling the growth of the parasite C. irritans and that C8, C9 and C19 were the more potent. It was found that Trichoderma harzianum, a biocontrol for cacao plants, produces pelargonic acid as one of many chemicals, which was effective in controlling the germination and growth of cacao pathogens. (M Aneja, T. Gianfagna and P. Hebbar, 2005).
Several US patents disclose the use of pelargonic acids as fungicides and bactericides: US Published Application 2004/026685 discloses a fungicide for agricultural uses that is composed of one or more fatty acids and one or more organic acids different from the fatty acid. In the mixture of the organic acids and the fatty acids, the organic acid acts as a potent synergist for the fatty acid to function as a fungicide. U.S. Pat. No. 5,366,995 discloses a method to eradicate fungal and bacterial infections in plants and to enhance the activity of fungicides and bactericides in plants through the use of fatty acids and their derivatives. This formulation contains 80% pelargonic acid or its salts for the control of plants fungi. The fatty acids used are primarily C9 to C18. U.S. Pat. No. 5,342,630 discloses a novel pesticide for plant use containing an inorganic salt that enhance the efficacy of C 8 to C22 fatty acids. One of the examples shows a powdered product with 2% pelargonic acid, 2% capric acid, 80% talc, 10% sodium carbonate and 5% potassium carbonate. U.S. Pat. No. 5,093,124 discloses a fungicide and arthropodice for plants comprising of alpha mono carboxylic acids and their salts. Preferably the fungicide consists of the C9 to C10 fatty acids, partially neutralized by active alkali metal such as potassium. The mixture described consists of 40% active ingredient dissolved in water and includes 10% pelargonic, 10% capric acid and 20% coconut fatty acids, all of with are neutralized with potassium hydroxide. U.S. Pat. No. 6,596,763 discloses a method to control skin infection comprised of C6 to C18 fatty acids or their derivatives. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,103,768 and 6,136,856 discloses the unique utility of fatty acids and derivatives to eradicate existing fungal and bacterial infections in plants. This method is not preventive but showed effectiveness in already established infections. Sharpshooter, a commercially available product, with 80% pelargonic acid, 2% emulsifier and 18% surfactant showed effectiveness against Penicillium and Botrytis spp. U.S. Pat. No. 6,638,978 discloses an antimicrobial preservative composed of a glycerol fatty acid ester, a binary mixture of fatty acids (C6 to C18) and a second fatty acid (C6 to C18) where the second fatty acid is different from the first fatty acid for preservation of food. WO 01/97799 discloses the use of medium chain fatty acids as antimicrobials agents. It shows that an increase of the pH from 6.5 to 7.5 increased the MIC of the short chain fatty acids containing 6-8 carbons chain.
Pelargonic acid is used as a component of a food contact surface sanitizing solution in food handling establishments. A product from EcoLab consist of 6.49% pelargonic acid as active ingredient to be use as a sanitizer for all food contact surfaces (12CFR178.1010 b). The FDA has cleared pelargonic acid as a synthetic food flavoring agent (21 CFR 172.515), as an adjuvant, production aid and sanitizer to be used in contact food (12 CFR 178.1010 b) and in washing or to assist in lye peeling of fruits and vegetables (12 CFR 173.315). Pelargonic acid is listed by the USDA under the USDA list of Authorized Substances, 1990, section 5.14, Fruit and Vegetable Washing Compounds.
The present invention relates only to the use of some of the aldehydes extracted from plants or chemically synthesized that synergistically improve the antimicrobial capacity of these compounds by the addition of organic acids especially nonanoic acid.